


The Body

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: mako_reactor, Gen, Zack Fair Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-17
Updated: 2007-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Reno has been sent to do clean up duty. As a Turk, he must comply but the job gives him little more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Zack Fair & Reno
Kudos: 10
Collections: Square Enix Fandoms





	The Body

**Author's Note:**

> (Written before I played Crisis Core for myself.) 
> 
> Themes: Insult to Injury + 67, Red + 84

Reno crouched down to look over the body. He looked around for a moment, in search of the second target but it had seemed the grunts had forgotten to mention the other target had gotten away. It wasn’t his problem. What would one kid be able to do anyway?

Reno looked down at the body with a grimace at the blood. It was strange to see a the SOLDIER he had seen with such life around ShinRa lay motionless but he still had that damned smile on his face. Reno snorted. They expected him to retrieve the body with all this blood?

Reno shrugged. He wasn’t a Turk for nothing. So what if his suit got a little bloody, he was not paying for the dry cleaning bill. Reno started to shoulder the body when it moved. Reno dropped him immediately, causing a groan of pain to admit from the not so dead body.

“Ugh...” he groaned and Reno was bemused.

“How many rounds did they pump you with, Zack, and you’re still kicking, yo?” Reno asked with a chuckle.

Zack grimaced. “If this Heaven, I think I want a refund,” he groaned.

Reno shook his head with another laugh. They had said wanted dead or alive. “Guess alive it is,” Reno muttered as he fumbled though his pockets for a spare hi-potion.

Reno finally found one and poured them on Zack’s wounds. Zack hissed as the potion stung at his wounds. Reno laughed again. “You seriously a SOLDIER, yo? You’re whimpering like a little puppy dog because the potion stings a little!” Reno started to pick Zack up again. “Don’t think to try anything, that hi-potion wasn’t nearly enough to give you any strength, just to keep you alive until we can strap you down in the helicopter.”

Zack made face but made no noise. He was not ready to give in, but Reno was right. He was in no condition to fight a fly let alone a Turk. He was just glad that Cloud had gotten away, armed with the Buster Blade. He would be safe and maybe Zack would join him later on to start that mercenary business they talked about while on the run.


End file.
